This specification relates to digital data processing and, in particular, to determining answers for questions.
Internet search engines provide information about Internet accessible resources (e.g., Web pages, images, sounds, text documents, multimedia content, and other content) that are responsive to a user's search query by returning a set of search results in response to the query. A search result includes, for example, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) and a snippet of information for resources responsive to a query.